


Q IS FOR QUICHE

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just your average lunchtime for our heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q IS FOR QUICHE

On days that the world was not in immediate danger of annihilation,[ there are more of these than you would think.] Bond had begun to collect Q at lunchtime and take him out.

The younger man spent far too much time in a room without windows.  
Too much artificial light not enough fresh air and sunshine.  
Too many hours staring at a computer screen.

James had never wanted to care for anyone the way he did for Q. care for him and look after him.

He smudged sun cream on his nose when it was sunny and tied a scarf round his neck when it was cold.

He thought up ways to get Q to eat. Not that Q didn’t eat just that he didn’t think of food at all. It wasn’t important to him.

They walked, criss crossing London, strolling sunny streets and shady lanes.  
Calling at quaint antique book shops or visiting tiny galleries.

They strolled along the embankment eating ice cream and lunched at a myriad of cafes and restaurants. James tempting Q with a variety of different taste and textures.

The walks did Q a lot of good. The exercise and the warmth of the sun brought a little colour to his face.  
The pleasure they felt in each others company enhanced both their lives.

Neither of them was very fond of public displays but if their hands brushed together when they walked or James whispered words of affection while pointing out landmarks or places of interest, who could object.

The staff noticed Q looked a lot healthier after these walks and usually returned with a smile on his face.

 

One Friday Bond called for Q as usual. It had been a very slow week.  
James had only had meetings and Q was having to invent tasks for his staff.  
All the criminals both International and Domestic, seemed to have taken the same week off.

They walked further than usual and decided to have lunch. The walk had sparked Qs appetite for once.

They entered a small busy bustling restaurant and found a booth in the back so James could see the door.[ once a spy always a spy].

They enjoyed their food very much, thick tasty broth, home made bread and a great selection of cheese followed by a chocolate filled dessert which they shared.  
James was fascinated by Q enjoying the taste, he couldn’t take his eyes from Q licking the spoon.  
Did he know what he was doing? He looked up from Q’s lips to his eyes Yes he knew.  
Q put his tongue out and licked his lip. Maybe James could get a portion to take home.

 

A movement at the door caught James eye.

"Get under the table."

"Really 007. I hardly think this is the time or the place."

James couldn’t help a small grin at that, but was serious in a second.

“Two men with guns have just come in. They may only be attempting to rob the place or they could be looking for us.  
Get under the table and send off your alarm code just in case.”

Q immediately slid to the floor crossing his legs. The tablecloth covered him from view.  
He pressed the alarm on his phone.

If the men were armed robbers they had chosen an extremely bad time to rob the place.

Q’s alarm code had a two minute response time. Any minute now armed agents would arrive guns blazing.

He tried to listen to what was happening. He knew James had stood up and could hear him speaking.

If they hadn’t been armed James would have made short work of the two men but guns added another dimension.

One of Q’s nightmares entailed all of Bonds old bullet wounds opening up at the same time. Better not think about that now.

He could he James voice doing an impression of a disatisfied customer.

This got him close enough to the men to make his move.  
There was shout and a crash and then a gunshot which seem to shatter a lightfitting.  
Sounds of more glass breaking then a car screeched to a halt outside and agents burst in through the door.

The first thing they saw was 007 tying up one man with his tie while standing on the other ones leg, the guns were lying empty on the counter.  
The waiters were looking shaken but unharmed.

The owner couldn’t thank James enough.

“Anytime you want to eat here you eat here free.” He tried to shake Bonds hand.

“007 was this a drill then? where’s Q?” asked the Lieutenant.

 

“I’m here and I’m fine. No it wasn’t a drill. A couple of thieves picked the wrong time to rob the place.  
007 has it under control. Sorry about the alarm.”

“Better to be safe than sorry sir”

The thieves were handed over to the local police.

“You had better ride back to H.Q. with us sir."

“There is no need for that Lieutenant. I will be perfectly safe with Bond. Why don’t you stay and have lunch now there’s no threat to national security. Try the Quiche."

Q and James walked out onto the pavement James gave Qs hand a squeeze just to check he was ok.

Q leaned up and whispered filthily in James ear.

James eyes opened wide and a big smile crossed his face, he nodded as he took out his phone.

“M? Bond here. We’re fine. A false alarm. Two men trying to rob the restaurant where we were having lunch.  
“Q’s a little shaken up I’m going to take him home for a lie down.  
Of course I’ll stay with him unless you need me for anything.”

He turned to Q. “Well it looks like we have the afternoon off."

“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something for you to do James.”

“You’re the boss”. James smiled.


End file.
